Hace Diez Años
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Una parte de su cabeza se estaba preguntando qué hacía ella allí, con él, y cómo había llegado, pero su boca estaba demasiado ocupada besándola como para formular las preguntas correctas.


**Disclaimer: estándar aplicado.**

**Línea Temporal: Post-Conqueror of Shambala.**

**Advertencias: Me parece que sobra decirlo, pero para aquellos que me siguen por alertas y no checan esto apropiadamente les digo: ES UN FANFIC CLASIFICADO COMO "M", osea mayores de 16 años según fanfiction. No me hago responsable de que ustedes sean unos morbosones (risas).**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Solía estar ebrio de amor<strong>_

_**Pero ahora tengo resaca**_

_**El amor es para siempre**_

_**Pero ahora se terminó"**_

_**Love Drunk – Boys Like Girls**_

* * *

><p><strong>Tema No. 24<strong>

**HACE DIEZ AÑOS**

_Capítulo Único_

Una parte de su cabeza se estaba preguntando qué hacía ella allí con él y cómo había llegado, pero su boca estaba demasiado ocupada como para formular las preguntas. Probablemente era porque estaba un poco borracho y no le interesaban las explicaciones.

La estaba besando como siempre había querido, como siempre deseó; la tenía acorralada entre su cuerpo y la pared degustando sus labios rosados, hinchados ahora de tanto contacto. Edward se separó un poco, lo justo para apreciar sus ojos zafiro durante un par de segundos antes de volver a atacar su boca. Ella, a pesar de que también había estado bebiendo, sabía a duraznos; duraznos dulces y maduros, tal y como él siempre había creído. Y si lo pensaba siquiera por un momento, estaba claro de que eso era un poco chapucero, ¿cómo iba él a saber a qué sabrían sus labios si nunca antes los había probado? Pero Edward no quería pensar en ese momento; lo había hecho toda su vida y estaba cansado de ello. Era mucho más satisfactorio besar a la mujer de sus sueños y acariciar su suave piel como siempre había querido.

Edward deslizó su boca fuera de sus labios y recorrió un lento y tortuoso camino desde la comisura de su boca hasta su clavícula. La mujer entre sus brazos gemía en medio de su alterada respiración y Edward se sintió aún más motivado en su tarea. Sus manos desiguales que habían estado ocupadas acariciando su cintura y su espalda pasaron a levantar el corto y arrugado vestido de la mujer, hasta liberarla de él.

—Edward… —jadeó ella su nombre al sentirse desnuda y él no pudo resistir la tentación de volver a reclamar esos labios rosas como suyos.

Ella pasó ambas manos por el cuello de él, para evitar que se escapara nuevamente de su boca y profundizó el beso, ansiosa. Mientras, la mano derecha de Edward se encontraba ocupada deshaciéndose de su camisa y la otra en acariciar a suave piel de los muslos de la mujer que amaba.

Caminaron en medio de tropezones hasta la cama. Ambos sabían que no podían esperar más. Edward se había desecho apropiadamente de su saco y su camisa y la mujer frente a él solamente poseía sus prendas íntimas. Elric estaba dispuesto a cambiar eso.

La tiró sobre la cama y admiró por unos segundos a la musa frente a él; sus ojos zafiro estaban llenos de pasión y de un fuego que casi podía sentirlo, que casi era palpable, que casi lo quemaba. El hombre tomó entre sus dedos las hebras de cabello rubio y probó su textura. Suaves, tal y como siempre habían sido.

—¿Por qué tardas tanto? —dijo ella, ayudándole a desabrocharse el cinturón. Edward sonrió de medio lado. Al parecer él no era el único desesperado. Ayudó a la mujer con la mundana tarea y sumó también sus calzoncillos al suelo. Ahora ella era la única que estaba cubierta.

Decidido a igualar la situación, las manos de Edward se desplazaron por toda la piel caliente de vientre hasta llegar a sus pechos, cubiertos por el sujetador negro. Con la experiencia de un hombre de veintiocho años, Elric desabrochó la prenda con suma facilidad. Ella soltó una risita ante esto y luego volvió a besarlo, embriagada por el sabor de sus labios.

—Eres bueno en esto.

Haciendo caso omiso de su comentario, la boca de Edward volvió a trazar un camino descendente de la boca de la chica, delineando su mandíbula, pasando por su cuello y parando en sus senos. Llevó el pezón derecho y completamente erecto de la muchacha hasta su boca y comenzó a saborearlo como un barquillo de helado. La rubia respondió llamándolo por su nombre y pidiendo más y más, no estando satisfecha nunca, enterrando sus dedos en los cabellos dorados de él.

Minutos después (y no porque se hubiera cansado de alguna manera), Edward prosiguió vagando por el cuerpo de la chica, que gemía descontroladamente bajo su tacto, bajo su boca caliente. Se colocó hasta sus piernas y besó desde la rodilla hasta llegar a la cadera, luego hizo lo mismo, mas ahora por la cara interna de su muslo, llegando a topar con su entrepierna, cubierta aún por las bragas negras que estaban completamente mojadas para ese entonces.

De improvisto, ella se levantó de su sumiso lugar en la cama, lista para participar en el juego. Ella lo miró con hambre y lo tomó de la barbilla, elevando su cabeza justo a la altura precisa en la que ella pudiera besarlo.

—No eres el único que puede jugar, Edward.

Ella recargó una mano en el varonil pecho de él y lo recostó hasta la cama. Se levantó hasta quedar parada y allí, frente a él, se quitó la última prenda de ropa que le quedaba, derrochando sensualidad. Edward se relamió los labios ante esto, y espero lo siguiente con expectación. Ella se inclinó sobre él, como un animal, y rozó sus sexos. Hizo una cara de ángel como si no supiera lo que estaba haciendo ye so enamoró más a Edward. Paseó sus labios cerca de los de él, pero nunca dejó que se tocaran.

Copiando algunos de los movimientos anteriores del hombre bajo ella, la chica también trazó un camino de besos desde el cuello hasta el bajo vientre del Edward. Estando a punto de llegar a su sexo, ella levantó la cara, regalándole al rubio una sonrisa hambrienta.

—No… —se negó Edwrad cuando ella estaba a punto de llevarse su miembro a la boca—. Así no.

—¿No quieres jugar conmigo? —medio le gimió ella. Como respuesta, Edward la tomó de los hombros y la colocó debajo de él. Bajó su cabeza nuevamente hasta sus senos y los apretó un poco con ambas manos y luego volvió a jugar con ellos con su boca. Ella lo llamó por su nombre en respuesta.

Sintiendo dolor por causa de su erección, Edward soltó un ronroneo sensual seguido de un jadeo.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó con voz ronca. No esperó ninguna clase de respuesta y llevó su mano izquierda hasta la rosada intimidad de ella, encontrando allí realmente mojado. Acarició allí un par de minutos, minutos en los que ella no paró de gritar, y luego se llevó los dedos a la boca, saboreando el líquido transparente, los jugos de ella.

—A-apresurate, po-por favo- por favor —rogó ella, a medio camino de un orgasmo.

Accediendo a su petición, Elric se acomodó entre sus piernas, tomando con su mano su miembro erecto y palpitante. Ella, por su parte, lo ayudó a acomodarlo hasta su entrada.

—¿Rápido? —cuestionó Edward.

—Que sea rápi… —el hombre no le dio tiempo siquiera de contestar, pues en una estocada rápida ya estaba dentro de ella.

La rubia trató de seguir el ritmo con sus caderas, pero Edward iba demasiado rápido, era demasiado rápido, que lo único que podía hacer era tratar de no morir ahogada en medio de esa mar de placenteras sensaciones que el de ojos dorados le estaba obsequiando.

—Winry… —gruñó él su nombre en su oído. Ella se removió violentamente ante esto, incómoda. Él la beso con hambre para calmarla. La mujer se resistió al principio, pero luego pareció calmarse y correspondió a su beso de manera feroz, antes de volver a necesitar aire y dedicarse a pedirle más.

—Más… rá… más… —pedía ella.

Sin pensar siquiera en su petición, Edward aceleró. Y siguieron haciendo el amor toda la noche.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

El dolor palpitante en su cabeza fue lo que despertó a Edward de su cómodo sueño. Pasó una mano por su cara y la deslizó hasta su cabello. Se sentía tan cansado, casi hecho mierda. ¿Qué había pasado?

"_No eres el único que puede jugar, Edward". _Recordó de repente y se giró violentamente hacia su derecha. Allí, justo a su lado, se encontraba el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer rubia y de largos cabellos limón.

—Winry… —susurró Edward su nombre y se acercó hasta su rostro. Sintió su corazón romperse cuando descubrió que no era ella. Ella no era Winry, ni siquiera era la doble de ese mundo, sólo era una con el cabello tan rubio como el de su mecánica.

Cubrió con sus manos su rostro, aguantándose las lágrimas. ¿Cuántas veces le había sucedido eso ya? Demasiadas, pensó. Debería dejar de beber, debería dejar de pensar en ella, debería dejar de desear encontrarla en ese mundo, debería de dejar de confundirla con cualquier rubia que se le cruzara en frente. Debería, debería, pero todo se quedaba en esa palabra.

Mientras se vestía, se sintió realmente estúpido de haber confundido a Winry con esa chica. Fuera del cabello no se parecían en nada, ¿cómo había podido siquiera pensar que era Winry? Esperaba que, por lo menos, ella sí tuviera los ojos azules, no como muchas otras con las que la había confundido. Pero se sentía estúpido, mucho más, por otra cosa: por no olvidar a Winry. Había pasado diez años desde que la había visto, probablemente ella ya lo había olvidado, ya se había casado y hasta tenía hijos y él seguí allí, tan enamorado de ella como hace diez años.

* * *

><p><strong>Me ha quedado bien caca. Bien caca. No sirvo para hacer lemons y les voy diciendo que no tengo pensado hacer otro (ni one shot ni incluido en un long fic) de nuevo, por lo menos no ahora. <strong>

**Bue… esto fue lo que se me ocurrió para no hacer simplemente gratuito, espero que les haya… ¿gustado? Joder, no sé cómo se diga con estas cosas.**

**Y, emm... vengo a reproducirles algo que escribí en mi perfil hace unos poquitos días, así para que ya no los coman las ansias:**

_**01/04/2012** Me entrado una obsesión insana por Kushina y Minato (ya los amaba, pero me dio no-sé-qué que voy a juntarlos de todas las maneras habidas y por haber en mi cabeza), así que concentraré TODOS mis esfuerzos en ellos (hablando de one shot, lo siento para mis fans -¿?- EdWiners a los que más complazco, que los voy a abandonar un poco demasiado. Igual trataré de actualizar los multicapitulares que tengo regados por ahí._

**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de Kristall Blauw**


End file.
